Leland Stottlemeyer - List of Appearances
This is a list of Leland Stottlemeyer's appearances in Monk. Season 1 :1: Mr. Monk and the Candidate, Part 1 :2: Mr. Monk and the Candidate, Part 2 :3: Mr. Monk and the Psychic :4: Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale :5: Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival :6: Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger :7: Mr. Monk and the Other Woman :8: Mr. Monk and the Marathon Man :9: Mr. Monk and the Earthquake :10: Mr. Monk and the Red-Headed Stranger : Season 2 :11: Mr. Monk Goes Back to School :12: Mr. Monk Goes to Mexico :13: Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame :14: Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus :15: Mr. Monk and the Very Very Old Man :16: Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater :17: Mr. Monk and the Sleeping Suspect :18: Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy :19: Mr. Monk and the 12th Man :20: Mr. Monk and the Paperboy :21: Mr. Monk and the Three Pies :22: Mr. Monk and the TV Star :23: Mr. Monk and the Missing Granny :24: Mr. Monk and the Captain's Wife :25: Mr. Monk Goes to Jail Season 3 :26: Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan :27: Mr. Monk and the Panic Room :28: Mr. Monk and the Blackout :29: Mr. Monk Gets Fired :30: Mr. Monk Meets the Godfather :31: Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf :32: Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month :33: Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine :34: Mr. Monk and the Red Herring :35: Mr. Monk vs. The Cobra :36: Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever :37: Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas :38: Mr. Monk and the Election :39: Mr. Monk and the Kid Season 4 :40: Mr. Monk and the Other Detective :41: Mr. Monk Goes Home Again :42: Mr. Monk Stays in Bed :43: Mr. Monk Goes to the Office :44: Mr. Monk Gets Drunk :45: Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk :46: Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding :47: Mr. Monk and Little Monk :48: Mr. Monk and the Secret Santa :49: Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show :50: Mr. Monk Bumps His Head :51: Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage :52: Mr. Monk and the Big Reward :53: Mr. Monk and the Astronaut :54: Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist :55: Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty Season 5 :56: Mr. Monk and the Actor :57: Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike :58: Mr. Monk and the Big Game :59: Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing :60: Mr. Monk, Private Eye :61: Mr. Monk and the Class Reunion :62: Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink :63: Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert :64: Mr. Monk Meets His Dad :65: Mr. Monk and the Leper :66: Mr. Monk Makes a Friend :67: Mr. Monk Is at Your Service :68: Mr. Monk Is on the Air :69: Mr. Monk Visits a Farm :70: Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy :71: Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital Season 6 :72: Mr. Monk and His Biggest Fan :73: Mr. Monk and the Rapper :74: Mr. Monk and the Naked Man :75: Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend :76: Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees :77: Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure :78: Mr. Monk and the Daredevil :79: Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man :80: Mr. Monk Is Up All Night :81: Mr. Monk and the Man Who Shot Santa :82: Mr. Monk Joins a Cult :83: Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank :84: Mr. Monk and the Three Julies :85: Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece :86: Mr. Monk Is On The Run, Part 1 :87: Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 2 Season 7 :88: Mr. Monk Buys a House :89: Mr. Monk and The Genius :90: Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever :91: Mr. Monk Takes a Punch :92: Mr. Monk Falls In Love :93: Mr. Monk's 100th Case :94: Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized :95: Mr. Monk and The Miracle :96: Mr. Monk's Other Brother :97: Mr. Monk on Wheels :98: Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door :99: Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs :100: Mr. Monk and the Bully :101: Mr. Monk and the Magician :102: Mr. Monk Fights City Hall Season 8 :103: Mr. Monk's Favorite Show :104: Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man :105: Mr. Monk and the UFO :106: Mr. Monk is Someone Else :107: Mr. Monk Takes the Stand :108: Mr. Monk and the Critic :109: Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse :110: Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy :111: Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk :112: Mr. Monk and Sharona :113: Mr. Monk and the Dog :114: Mr. Monk Goes Camping :115: Mr. Monk Is the Best Man :116: Mr. Monk and the Badge :117: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1 :118: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2 Background Information and Notes *The only episodes that Stottlemeyer has not appeared in are "Mr. Monk Takes a Vacation", "Mr. Monk Goes to the Asylum and "Mr. Monk and the Airplane (Season One), "Mr. Monk and the Game Show" and "Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic (Season Three) and "Mr. Monk Is Underwater." (Season Seven). Since Randy Disher appeared in "Mr. Monk Takes a Vacation" , "Mr . Monk and the airplane" , "Mr. Monk gets married" and "Mr. Monk Is Underwater", he has appeared in three more episodes than Stottlemeyer. Only Adrian Monk has appeared in every episode of the series. Category: Appearances